add fuel to the fire: DN PT 0 prologue
by rawryo.e
Summary: Part 0 of what I believe is going to be a four or more part story. Will include BB later on, L and Detectives, Mello/Matt, Near/America, Light/Misa and shinigami. A lot of Ocs and pairings. Along with a story following the end of the series. Decode titles


Chapter one:

Obsession

"**Athens** the capital and largest city of Greece, dominates the Attica periphery; as one of the world's oldest cities, its recorded history spans around 3,400 years." A timid girl's voice echoed through the school room as she read the first part of their history books, obviously working on their History.

"Okay now please continue." The male teacher spoke, nose still in book.

"The Greek capital has a population of 745,514 (in 2001) within its administrative limits and a land area of 39 km2 (15 sq mi). The urban area of Athens extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of 3,130,841 (in 2001) and a land area of 412 km2 (159 sq mi)." The female continued before her teacher nodded and let her sit.

Many think that these are very large words for a mere seven year old, and in essence they were. Take a good look around the class and you will see something. The female who had just finished reading was by far the youngest in her class.

"That is just crazy, my mom would have been overjoyed if I was learning at this level at her age." A female spoke at the front of the class.

"Hell my mom would have sent me off to some talent shit or something." The female next to her continued as the jet blacked haired seven year old glanced out the window to her left. She never understood why people couldn't just pass notes or something, or why the hell they didn't think she could hear them. She would never say anything though since she her mother passed away two weeks ago. Leaving her and her father on their own.

"You know she isn't a dog, I am sure she can hear you." The popular guy in the class started.

"So, it's not normal some seven year old comes into high school, never the less a Sophomore class." The first female spoke as the lunch bell rang. Grinning to herself the seven year old stood up and headed off.

"Hey Athena!" With that everything faded.

_I swear if I could I would kill the idiot who came up with the idea of deciding to put windows in rooms._ The lump spoke as it tossed and turned, seemingly trying to find a way to make the light go away. After a good five or so minute-s of doing so, the lump under the green blankets rolled to the floor, then under the bed. _Perfect._ And with that all movement in the room seized.

_-_------------

Kagami Taro a thirteen year old student having just finished school headed off on his usual route home. Nothing that day had been interesting, though that would never stop him from writing it down. He didn't know why but writing things down seemed to make things better. Sadly owning no Diary usually he would just write it on some paper and store it in some drawer hoping his family never found it. Glancing down the male took note of an object lying on the floor.

"Note…?" The male asked himself before glancing here and there, finding its owner not around the new teen bent over to pick it up. "I wanting a diary, I'll use this." He spoke to himself a smile plastered on his face. "Its brand new, nothing written in it." He then said before shoving it under his arm and continuing on.

"I'm home." The male spoke as he entered his residence and into his room, figuring his family chose not to reply for some unknown reason to himself. Setting his bag and things down the male then walked over to his desk before setting his prize down. Finally taking a good look at what it really looked like, aside from it being black and empty."Death…?" He stopped to think. "I know what "note" means, but we haven't learned this in our English class yet…" He told himself.

Walking over to his bed and taking a seat the male let out a light "ha…" his feet glad the days walking to and from school being over. His new possession setting on his pillow lying on the bed. "Maybe writing in my Diary will make me feel better…" The male then thought aloud as he flipped through the empty pages. Proceeding with his thought the male wrote about the day's events for the twenty minutes or so at his desk.

"Taro dinner time!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"K…"The male replied back closing his notebook and setting his pen down before heading down for food.

Back at A-ta's residence a loud screech could be heard from his room. "Whats wrong A-ta?!" His sister yelled frantic and worried about why her baby was screaming out in pain. Right outside his door and knocking on it she heard him let out a small 'Gah' before she ran in. "Are you all right, Bro?!"

----

"I suppose I should get up before I sleep all day again." A voice spoke from the one room apartment complex. Yawning the lump sat up quickly ready to stretch her legs out. Sadly bed against head…the bed always seemed to win. With a loud 'thud' the green covers flopped back to the floor. "owie." The female voice spoke as the covers rolled out of under the bed. "That hurt." Making an attempt to escape the covers, after a good five minutes the green lump stopped moving. "Screw it back to sleep I go."

The Next Day With a Taro

"Morning…"The students teacher spoke as he walked into class as the bell rang with his briefcase in hand.

"Gara!" Some student yelled as they made their way to their seats.

Up in front of his desk the bald teacher decided to speak about today's news right away. "I have an announcement today." Taking in a breath with the class now quiet he continued, "As some of you may already know, but Suzuki-kun and Tanaka-kun suddenly passed away last night..." And with that all hell broke out As Taro sat there shocked, "They both seemed to have suffered heart attacks."

"Huh? No way!" A student yelled.

"They died!" Another added.

_The two guys who bullied me yesterday?, _Taro thought still shocked, _W-why?_ He then asked himself.

"So today you may leave after the principal addresses the school." The teacher finished as the class started to chatter. Just as things started to look good for the thirteen year old, as he walked down the halls things turned for the worse.

"Hey Kagami…how lucky that the guys who picked on you died." Some other kids spoke from behind the male.

"Huh…That's…" The male started unable to finish his sentence right away, "well…It is Lucky…But." Before he could react the guys friends was holding him by the arms as the fat kid who spoke earlier started to punch his fist.

"It's too soon to be resting easy." He started, "From now on we'll play with you." He spoke as a kid behind him sneezed and he and his friends cracked up laughing as the bullying continued on.

Now sitting in his room Kagami Taro had a lot to think about, after being bullied at school he was able to friend this Diary Called the 'Death Note' he knew what Note meant but had no idea what Death meant…he was glad he could say it, then he finds out today that his two prior bullies passed away after he wrote an entry about them…and well now frankly it seems that he has three more bullies after him.

Curious as to all the events that happened today the male pulled out a dictionary and flipped through the pages for a minute or two before finding what he was looking for.

Death: Being Dead: To Die

Then it hit him, _Death Note…_He thought as his eyes widened. _A note book of death._ Suddenly things slowly fell into place. "N-no way." Sadly he couldn't believe it. As he picked up his pen to write about today he mumbled a couple of words. "It…It can't be."

The next day at school everyone was still on yesterday's news about the two bullies deaths. "But, for both of the both of them to have heart Attacks…" A male spoke a couple feet from the black haired Kagami, "For a coincidence it sure is creepy." This was only one of the many comments going on through the class as they awaited for their teachers arrival.

Suddenly out of the blue the door slammed open and their teacher sweating as pale as a ghost and gasping for breath barged in, "Last night…Nakamura-kun and Yamazaki-kun have…" Not even having to finish all hell broke out in the class once more.

"No way that can't be!" A kid started.

"I'm scared!" Another male replied.

"Is this class cursed!" The third male who was closest to Kagami spoke as he sat there shocked. _It… It's that notebook!_ Allowed out of class early once more the male darted home running, _I have to head home and hide that notebook! _He panicked,_ If mom sees it…_

As he made his way home he noticed a couple of people outside, "Oh that's Miura-kun." He spoke to himself before glancing at the two others with him. "Ah, that's the police!" _Oh yeah, Miura-kun was bullied by those five kids too…so. He is being suspected by the police._ The thirteen year old caught on.

Walking by the male eavesdropped on their conversation. "But inspector they all died of heart attacks, I don't think there is any case here." The taller one spoke.

"Yeah, but its five kids from the same school and the same class. Something…" Running off the male knew he didn't have time to lose. Darting in the door he ignored his mothers question. Once in his room he threw the notebook in the drawer along with a couple of pens and slammed it shut.

"Kukukuku." Spinning at the unfamiliar voice the male yelled in shock as he stared at what seemed to be a demon perched on his window. "Don't get surprised if that notebook can exist…" The demon started, "Then there is nothing weird about being a Shinigami right?" His eyes were staring straight into the teens.

"Shi…" He stuttered, "Shinigami!?....." As the demon got up the male threw himself up against a wall unknowingly having the notebook in hand.

"Yeah, I'm Ryuuku, a loser of the Shinigami world who lost his Death note in the human world." Unable to say anything the petrified thirteen year old leaned as far as he could into the wall as the Shinigami continued, "Yes as you are thinking the people, whose names you wrote down in there die." Noticing what was going on the male took in a large breath before he shakily held the notebook out at the Shinigami. "Oh you wanna return it?" Ryuk asked.

"Huh? Didn't you come to get this?" Kagami then asked.

"Hehe you really want to return it?" The Shinigami continued. "If you have that, then you can erase anyone who gets the way in your life." He added, "I already have one so I don't care either way."

"Taro!" His mother yelled, still stunned it took him a while to respawn.

"H-hold on, mom!" He replied unsure of what to do with the current situation.

"Don't worry you can only hear and see me." The Shinigami replied. As his mother opened the door he spoke.

"What?"

"The police want to talk to you." She stated.

"Police?!" He yelled.

"You did something Taro!" She then rebelled.

"Of course not, five students in our class died. They are asking everyone. Don't worry." He stated heading downstairs. Leaving the Shinigami behind his mother.

"Okay then."

"All that happened many years ago." She was seven her sophomore year, Eight her junior and you guessed it Nine her senior graduating at Nine years old. The Youngest of her class and Valedictorian, she didn't mind too much and she had gotten so used to the whole whispering. Not only was she the smartest in Athens hell all of Greece and Western Europe of her time, excluding that house full of idiots, her name was also the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War…Athena. Many believe she was the woman but they never got her to say anything, she didn't think she was she believed she had a hell of a long while before she could match up to her.

Standing in front of the window of her Psychology class the blue haired and two toned eyed female let out a soft sigh. She didn't know why she decided to come back, _oh yes it was to see what I thought about those who were learning here._ Grinning the eighteen year old couldn't help her when other much older students walked in and talked amongst themselves. Two or three from her high school year she had been thirteen when she received her doctors in this major…it only took her four years. Many couldn't believe it and she had to admit she couldn't at first.

This of course earned her a bunch of unwanted attention, people in Europe, Russia, China, and India knew who she was. So she stuck in America when she could, she helped the famous L during the BB Case for some time before he tossed her aside. She didn't mind, that guy was a loony but she was glad to hear when the nut was captured. Luckily they didn't bring her up in America and only a few people (about a hundred or so per city) knew who she was.

"Alright today class we will open our books and~" Before the teacher could finish the blue haired female went to work.

"Nya!~" She yelled slamming her hands on the desk and standing up causing everyone in that class and those passing by to look over at her.

"What is your problem?" Some male asked as she shot him a glare that could possibly stand up to Chuck Norris's awesomeness. Yes she was a Chuck Norris fan get over it.

"You-Teacher person~" She continued.

"Mr. Loya…"

"I seriously don't care, if you want these kids to learn don't have them sit in here all day reading. You have to get them out into the fields and what not in order for them to be able to tell if they are actually understanding this. Having them sit in here all day will more than likely put them to sleep. I mean those~" Pausing she brought up her fingers to count, "Nine words you said earlier made me wanna sleep, I heard that so many times six years ago whenever I hear the first ten I pass out."

"Six years ago?" Some female next to her asked.

"Yes six. I got my PH.D and PSY.D in four years when I was thirteen." She spoke grinning like an idiot and pointing to herself.

"You liar." The same male from earlier asked.

"Wanna bet. I am the one and only Athena…look it up." The female then talked before her phone went off. Pulling it out of her bra she snickered some at the way some of the others were looking at her. "What it feels good…" The female then chucked before a roar of snickering came over the people while others shook their head. "Seriously girls try it some time. It feels funny to, guys if you want you can shove it down~ moshi moshi!" The female replied sliding up her phone and heading out of class.

"Yes, Ms Athena?" An elderly voice spoke.

"Yes, who is this? Not some stalker right?" She then asked a little worried as she stood outside the door to the room. Laughter could be heard for a second or two before the voice spoke once more.

"Sadly no, we wish to speak with you." He then stated.

"We?" The female asked a little confused.

"You will see once you get here."

"Well that's Vague anywho where you need me and by when?" The female asked.

"Japan, we will text you further directions and you are to take the next flight in ten minutes. Thank you and goodbye." The second the female heard ten minutes she was already off campus and heading to the airport in her car. Heading in allies and avoiding main roads.

_Thanks for the short notice pops! DAMN!_

_Kagami…_ A deceased boy spoke, _Kagami…_Another one repeated as five of them floated about the room. _Why did you kill us?! _Instantly the male thirteen year old sat up and screamed gasping for breath Ryuuk chose this to be the time to speak. "Well of course you're having dreams like that." He continued, "You have killed five people in just three days and you are only human."

"Killed?! I wasn't trying to." The boy stated. Grinning the Shinigami pulled something out.

"Is that so? Then do you wanna use this. The Death Eraser?"

"Huh? Whats that?" The teen asked.

"If you erase the name in the notebook with this, as long as the body hasn't been burned, the person will come back to life." Ryuuk stated still holding up the eraser before the male took it.

_Detective Office: Next Day_

"Inspector!" The taller male yelled running into the door gasping for breath. "The five kids have come back to life!" He finished.

"What? Back to life?" The inspector elder asked.

"Yes, last night around Nine, They all came back to life at the same time and all five of them are healthy and back to school today!"

"That's impossible." The elder spoke._ …….Within two days, classmates that all died of heart attack… all came back on the same day…. _He thought. "Alright let's go talk to the five who came back to life." The inspector elder said standing up and grabbing his belongings wanting to find out what on earth was going on.

"But they are still in class." The taller younger one spoke.

"That's even better there is something going on in that class!!!" The inspector bellowed. (Sorry for the interruption but I like that word. O.e for the main reason Bellow and Mello rhyme along with pillow and fellow and yellow and mellow and cello… can you all think of any more? Back to story sorry.)

"Inspector!" The male yelled catching up to the old chubby man.

-------------------------

O=

All done, Part one of the prologue at least.

I am working on two right now

And finished this one at 6:17 p.m. MST

I aint sure when it was posted.

O.o

Thank you .com/Death_Note

They are my main source

You should check em out.


End file.
